Firefly
by Reiven
Summary: DeaYzak. After being rejected for the fifth time, Dearka is left brooding and wallowing in selfpity. But when heaven’s open up and he hears the angels sing, Dearka started seeing Yzak in a whole new light, and has Shiho to thank.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny.

(DeaYzak Secret Santa)(One Shot) After being rejected for the fifth time, Dearka is left brooding and wallowing in self-pity. But when heaven's open up and he hears the angels sing, Dearka started seeing Yzak in a whole new light, and has Shiho to thank for it.

* * *

**Firefly  
**- by Reiven for Akiko-san.

In the silence of one of the big rooms aboard the Voltaire, the silhouette of a man stirred. Soft sighs escaped his lips as his right hand scraped the tip of a blue inked pen across a piece of white paper.

_Five._

It said, representing the amount of girls that were stationed on the vessel. It also represented the amount of girls that had rejected his request to spend the night; not to mention that they had given him a peculiar look before running off. This meant that there was no chance of him getting any, anytime soon. There was always Shiho, but Dearka never considered her a girl, at least not the type he was interested in, she was too over-bearing.

He's positive that the reason why his fling with Miriallia Haww never worked out was because she was a dominatrix. He always had a fear of imposing women. It actually all started when he had first met Yzak's mother.

Speaking of Yzak; where was the newly promoted Commander? Dearka couldn't help but wonder. The silver-haired teen seemed to always be missing whenever they were out of battle. Perhaps the reason why the girls had so abruptly rejected him was because they had already been with Yzak?

Nah.

Yzak never showed any interest in being in a relationship before, why would he start now? Or so Dearka tried to assure himself. Not being the uno-playboy would really put a damper on his mood, not to mention the festivities, seeing as Christmas is just around the corner.

Dearka sighed dejectedly; being alone on Christmas would really suck. Perhaps he should give Shiho another chance.

"Dearka."

"Shiho!" He exclaimed, nearly falling out his chair when the unexpected, droning voice reached his ears.

"What are you doing … all by yourself … in the dark? You're not planning anything are you?" she walked in from the shadows and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Dearka nearly squirmed under the discerning eyes; she could be scarier than Yzak's mother if she wanted to. "No, of course not. W-Why would you think that?" and to think he had considered asking her to spend the night. What was he thinking?

"Well …" she crossed her arms over her chest and began circling the room, "the room is dark; the only light source coming from the dim lamp on the desk. The desk, relatively untouched, has a piece of paper and a pen placed on it. I see the ink on the paper has yet to dry, showing that you_'_ve just finished writing. The curtains are down, and judging by the fact that we are up in space, it_'_s not because you_'_re afraid someone will peep in. Most probably to add to the whole '_dramatic effect'_," she quoted the words with her fingers.

Dearka gulped, his finger moving to loosen the collar of his uniform.

"It just shows that you're feeling depressed … saddened … deprived," stopping in front of Dearka, she surveyed his anxious form blankly, "and thus, I have come to the conclusion that you need to crawl out of the deep hole you've buried yourself in and get laid."

Dearka let out the breath he didn_'_t realize he had been holding, "What exactly do you think I've been trying to do the whole day?"

Shiho kept silent, eyes continued being trained on the pitiful form as he dropped himself onto one of the blue sofas that occupied his room. Not paying much attention to the mumbling Dearka before her, she reached a hand into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a light pink book, placing in on the table in front of the blonde pilot, "Here."

Dearka eyed the book suspiciously, "What exactly do you expect me to do with that? It's pink," he muttered, feeling particularly scandalized.

"It's not going to kill you-"

"Want to bet?"

"-as I was saying. This is a diary-or journal," she quickly changed, noticing at the look on Dearka's face, "unless you've been in the stone age for the last century, it's something you write in -save the arguments for later, Romeo- the reason I'm giving you this journal, other than the fact that they were selling it three for the price of one, is for you to actually get your priorities straight. And to do that, you need to stop grabbing the first piece of ass you see. Try and decide what kind of woman (Shiho let out a little cough at the mention) you want and just keep to it."

"There's just one thing I don't quite understand, Doctor Hahnenfuss, _therapist_, is how exactly this becomes categorized among the things that are any of your business?"

"That's because I make it my business. Is there any problem with that, Ensign Elthman, _green-horn?_" she eyed him.

Dearka unconsciously gulped, "No. Of course not."

"Good," she nodded and walked out without another word, leaving Dearka to stare at her receding back before the door blocked it from view.

For a minute, Dearka sat in silence, allowing whatever just happened to really be absorbed into his brain, when it did, he huffed indignantly. Who the hell was she to tell him what to do? Sure, she was a higher commanding officer now and had been made Captain of her own squad. Sure she seemed to always have Yzak on her side and had a glare that could melt ice. But _who _the _hell _was _she_? And, Dearka noted soon afterwards, why the hell was she on the ship in the first place? It's not like they were on the same team anymore.

Whatever the reason, Dearka decided to let it slide. There was no point in arguing it out with her either, seeing as there was a ninety-nine percent chance that she would win. Instead, he opted to just take her advice. After all, it wouldn't actually kill him.

Dropping the (he mentally cringed) pink book onto the surface of the table, he took a seat. Flipping open the cover and turning to the first page, he saw a neat scribble on the top left corner.

_Merry Christmas. This is the only thing you're going to get, so don't whine._

_Much love, Shiho._

Taking a deep breath, Dearka's finger worked through the pages, flipping to the next page. There he found something else written on the first line of the page.

_Describe your dream partner._

The writing was exactly the same as on the previous page, so he knew it was Shiho.

"Why can't we have any normal girls on this ship?" receiving no answer from the powers above, Dearka sighed and returned his attention to the book. _'My dream partner, eh? Well … hmm … never really thought about it, actually,' _he pondered, _'preferably pretty, I guess. Tall, but not taller. Maybe light coloured hair, and blue eyes,' _he nodded to himself, _'definitely blue eyes. They always turn me on. Blue eyes with … maybe with silver coloured hair, like-'_

"Yzak?"

'_Yzak?' _Dearka's eyes widened when a voice interrupted his thoughts. The image of his teammate-turned-Commander filled his thought; he didn't even notice the presence of Shiho near the opened door, the light in the hallway bursting in and casting a bright glow over his blank face.

"Dearka?" she eyed the taller teen curiously, when he didn't reply, she could help but let a small, triumphant smirk pass over her face, _'First phase of Operation DeaYzak: success,'_ she threw a side long look over at the contemplating teen before walking out. It seemed that she had walked in just in time. Everything was working out very well, and when things work out well, it makes Shiho a very happy person.

- - - - -

In the aftermath of Dearka's light bulb moment, the said teen began noticing certain qualities about his silver-haired superior that he would have never noticed prior to the diary incident.

'_Yzak ...' _Dearka's eyes continued to stay glued to the back of Yzak as he stood rigidly still on the deck of the control room, eyes surveying the infinite blackness of the space ahead of him, _'Blue eyes ... silky, soft hair ... creamy white skin ... luscious lips that just beg to be kissed ... how could I have not noticed before! Yzak is like the embodiment of beauty!'_

While Dearka watched, he failed to notice that he too was being watched.

Shiho stood, arms crossed near the frame of the door, mentally recording the events before her eyes. _'Twinkling eyes ... heated touch to the cheeks ... slight protrusion in the pants ... small trail of drool ... good sign, as I have noticed a long time before. Dearka completely has the hots for Yzak.'_

Unbeknownst to the current scrutiny he's under, Yzak continued to keep his gaze on the ships monitor. Though, he could not shake off the nagging feeling that someone was looking at him. Daring himself to turn around, he managed to momentarily lock eyes with Dearka before the blonde pilot abruptly whipped his head to the side and pretended to be interested in the small dent in the wall. How had it gotten there, he couldn't help but wonder.

He had no time to mull over the fact when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to the face he had be dreading to see.

"Shiho …"

"Congratulations, Ensign Hahnenfuss, you have managed to identify the specimen and successfully referred to it by name."

"… What do you want now? Come to give me another pink diary?"

"Of course, because you're so lucky to receive more than one present this Christmas. No, I was just here to examine the outcome," she looked towards the rigid form of Yzak, "Confessed your undying love to him yet?"

Dearka physically spluttered at the comment, "Wha-why I-you have no idea what you're talking about … complete madness!"

"Oh, knock it off, Dearka. Everyone knows you've been having fantasies about boinking Yzak."

"Wha-I never!"

Leaning over to one of the male communication's officer, she patted him on the shoulder, "Didn't you?"

The man looked at Dearka for a few moment and towards his commander before nodding, "Obvious as the light of day. Not that we get much out it out in space."

"See?" Shiho turned back to the still spluttering, red-faced Dearka.

"Well, it's your fault! You and your stupid diary!"

"Aha! A confession."

Dearka had to grit his teeth to keep from lunging and tearing the cynical bone right out of her body. "Okay, fine. So I've suddenly begun to notice some things about Yzak that I hadn't-"

"-refused to let yourself notice."

"And … well, I can't deny that I've always thought he was attractive. Not that you can blame me. Practically everyone in military school, of all genders', had a crush on him at one point or another … except the ones that had a crush on Athrun … Athrun's quite pretty too, actually."

"But getting back to the subject of Yzak …"

"Yeah … Yzak is beautiful … graceful … in that brash, impulsive, will-kill-or-be-killed type of way. He's also quite domineering and-"

"Yes, yes. We all get that wonderful imagery in our heads. But getting back to the point of the matter. Now, why don't you skittle back to the commander's room as quickly as you can, tear off all those clothes and lay yourself out on the bed sexily. Can you do that?"

"What!"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Can you do that, Ensign Elthman?"

"Uhh-sure? But what exactly do you plan on-"

"Mustn't dilly-dally, Dearka. Now run along and do as I say. I'll take care of the rest," and without waiting for his agreement, while ignoring his vain attempts to resist, she roughly pushed him out the door and ordered him back to the room before turning her attention to Yzak.

"Yzak?" She called out, catching the commander's full attention.

"Yes?"

She stepped up and looked him straight in the eye, "I'll get right to the point; Dearka wants you, bad. And I already know that you want him too –no use arguing with me now, we all know I'll win- So now Dearka's waiting for you in your room. Probably naked and sprawled out submissively on your bed, waiting for you-" she ignored the peculiar red colour that Yzak's face had been tinged, "So what I want you to do now is be a good commander, run along back to the room and have the best time of your life because I'm sick of being around all this whine and deprivation all the time."

Yzak, hot-headed person and vicious Gundam pilot, found himself speechless at that moment. He could only hope that none of the crew members had heard the conversation before Shiho grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him out the door. Leaving the immediate soar of rumours that the commander was about to get some from Shiho Hahnenfuss. It came as quite a big shock to all of them; they actually thought that she was a lesbian.

As Shiho, with Yzak in tow behind her, marched down the hall, he couldn't help but mentally grin in satisfaction, _'Phase two of Operation DeaYza: Success. Final phase is now commencing.'_

Stopping in front of the big, metal doors, he have Yzak one last encouraging pat on the shoulder and pushed the button to open the door before shoving him inside. "Have fun boys."

Yzak spared her one last glare as the door slid to a close. But not before Shiho made the gleeful discovery that Dearka had done exactly what she wanted. All that's left was to wait …

- - - - -

And as the soft moaning sounds escaped the room, Shiho couldn't help the satisfied smirk that spread across her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. The sound was like music to her ears.

Unfortunately, one of the communication girls chose that exact time to walk up to her.

"Umm … Captain Hahnenfuss?"

"Hmm?"

The girl seemed to be thinking up an answer. Being a naturally impatient person, Shiho couldn't help but sigh and hope that she would get on with it soon. It's not they had all day to spend waiting for her to pluck up her courage. It was not like she was trying to talk to someone she liked ... or did she? Shiho raised an eyebrow. But whatever perverted thoughts might have entered her head was roughly pushed out when she notice the girl mouth out the word Dearka. Only then did Shiho realize that he had blocked out whatever the girl was saying, "What was that?"

"Umm … the other girls and I wanted to know, since you were the one who told us, when will Ensign Elthman's syphilis start to clear up? They all don't think they can keep away from him for much longer."

Barely able to keep the all-knowing smirk off of her face, Shiho pulled the girl closer to her and motioned for her to keep silent, "Do you hear that? That's the sound of the syphilis clearing up-"

"And the gonorrhea?"

"And the gonorrhea-"

"And the-"

"Oh, keep silent, girl!" she snapped, "That sound (she motioned the moaning) is the sound of happiness, and pleasure and cured deprivation. And if you or any of the other girls ever attempt to stop that sound from happening, then-well, I won't be very happy. You understand, don't you?"

Gulping, the girl could do nothing but nod mutely.

"Good. I'm glad we all could settle this like women; and now, if you would please scuttle along, I would be even happier."

Not needing to be told twice, the girl ran off to reveal this startling piece of information to the other four girls.

A few seconds after the girl disappeared around the corner, the door across from Shiho slid open and out waltzed the half naked form of Yzak clad only in a white, silk sheet.

"What's that noise? It's interrupting my concentration."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, dear Yzak. Now why don't you run along back to bed and finish what you were doing."

Yzak turned an intense gaze on Shiho, seemingly skeptical of her answer. "You ... didn't do anything to make this happen, did you? Other than the fact that you practically threw Dearka and I into bed. Because the whole thing seems to have _Handiwork of Shiho Hahnenfuss _written all over it."

"You know, I might be offended by that."

"Shiho …"

"Alright. It was me. I planned this whole thing from the beginning," she held her arms up, "and believe me, if you had spent as much time as I had listening to you whining and moaning -not in that good, life changing way- over Dearka, you'd do something about it too."

Yzak was momentarily stunned to discover that she had actually done all this for him. Barely able to keep a blush from creeping onto his cheeks, he looked away abruptly before stuttering out a slow, "Thanks … I guess …" and waltzing back into the room without a glance back.

Before the door could slide close once again, Shiho stepped forward and stopped it in it's movement. She reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out a dark purple covered book and shoved it into Yzak's free hand, a twinkle shining in her eye, "Merry Christmas, Juliet."

Before Yzak could find his tongue to lash out a retort, Shiho had already disappeared around the corner. He couldn't help but let out a sigh when he looked down to the purple book in his hand. Careful to clasp the end of the sheet under his armpit so that it wouldn't fall off, he reached his right hand over to flip open the cover of the book. There, on the upper, left hand corner was a neatly scribbled note that read;

_Merry Christmas. Purple is the colour of love. Not really, but no one really cares about the colour anyway?_

_Much love Shiho, Akiko and the rest of the Voltaire crew._

The silver-haired commander couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. It was official, everyone, except him, aboard the vessel had gone completely mad. But never mind, he quite liked the colour purple. Turning to the next page, he noticed that there was another small note right on top of the first line.

_Describe the feeling of being loved._

Yzak chuckled at that. He had stopped trying to understand what kind of things Shiho thinks about a long time ago, it was not worth the strain. Shaking his head slowly, he walked into the room, passing by the unmoving lump in the bed which was the unconscious form of Dearka -how he had been mistaken in judging the teens resilience- and over to the writing desk.

There he picked up a black ink pen and began writing in small, neat font.

_Having the attention of another person, being wanted, feeling unique and special ... like being a firefly in a darkened room _…

* * *

**The End.**

Have a very Merry Christmas and hope that the present you're going to get is not just a diary, ne? Unless it's Yzak's, of course n.n

Love always, Reiven.


End file.
